Increasingly, various communications systems are being used to allow collaboration between geographically separate individuals. Such collaboration may be achieved through the use of teleconferences, web conferences, and the like. As such, individuals located all around the world may conveniently work together on common projects, and the like. Calendaring systems may provide a valuable tool for managing such collaborative events. However, the time and location (e.g., which may include the meeting medium, such as a teleconference) are generally up to the discretion of the individual who actually schedules the collaborative event. It may often be the case that the individual scheduling the collaborative event may schedule the collaborative event according to the scheduler's preferences and convenience. The preferences and convenience of other parties to the collaborative event, who may, for example, be separated from the scheduler by many time zones, may not always be fully considered.